


В венском отеле

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн: Алек и Магнус путешествуют по Европе. В это время Сумеречные охотники захватили Камиллу, но она согласилась говорить только с Магнусом.<br/>Магнус/Алек, NC-17, кинк на секс перед зеркалом, использование магии во время секса</p>
            </blockquote>





	В венском отеле

Алек ощутил у себя на шее чужую ладонь и запрокинул голову, повинуясь ей. Взгляд его уперся в зеркало, которого не было в номере еще минуту назад. Картина перед глазами предстала впечатляющая: он сам, едва ли не распятый на смятой перекрученной постели, и замерший над ним Магнус, едва ли хоть слегка похожий сейчас на человека. Заметив, что Алек смотрит на него, Магнус в отражении хищно улыбнулся и подался вперед, входя в Алека глубже. Зажмурившись, тот задышал часто и неглубоко, пережидая острые ощущения. Хотелось опустить голову, но Магнус крепко держал его за подбородок, не давая.

– Посмотри, посмотри, какой ты красивый, – прошептал Магнус, опаляя Алека своим дыханием. – Посмотри на себя, Александр.

Тихий голос Магнуса проник в Алека, подобно газообразному яду, и он распахнул глаза, будто против воли. Красивый? Он совершенно не считал себя красивым в такие моменты. Мутные глаза, полуоткрытый рот, покрасневшая, словно распаренная, кожа – не было в этом ничего красивого. Порочный – вот более верное слово. Магнус думал иначе. Он смотрел на их отражения блестящими от возбуждения глазами, зрачок его, и без того узкий, совсем не был виден, улыбка, блуждающая на губах Магнуса, заставляла Алека дрожать. 

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Магнус стал двигаться, и Алеку пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Ему было не больно, уже давно не было, но ощущения все еще оставались острыми, на грани терпимости. От них у Алека сносило крышу.

– Кричи, мой хороший, не стесняйся. Никто не услышит.

И Алек перестал сдерживать себя. Он подался назад, к Магнусу, притерся к нему, раскрылся перед ним, как раскрывался уже не раз. И все это – не отрывая взгляда от их отражений в зеркале. Мокрых, разгоряченных, двигающихся в едином темпе. От этой картины внутри будто скрутился узел из оголенных нервов. В этот момент Магнус прошептал что-то, и Алека словно обняли десятки рук. На деле же – голубые светящиеся нити окутали все тело, подхватили его так, чтобы Магнусу не пришлось Алека держать, чтобы можно было огладить покрытые рунами бока, грудь, живот и между ног.

Алек застонал мучительно и томно. За такие стоны ему потом часто бывало стыдно, настолько они были сладострастные, просящие. Магнусу же они нравились. Вот и сейчас, услышав Алека, он улыбнулся и нарастил темп, не давая и секунды на передышку. Алек снова закрыл глаза. Он все равно больше ничего не видел, только бездну, раскрывающуюся перед ним. Бездна эта затягивала его в себя, и, проваливаясь в нее, он закричал.

Очнулся Алек, лежа на спине, на правой стороне кровати, тяжело дышащий, мокрый и неприятно липкий. Стоило бы сходить в душ, но немного кружилась голова и дрожали ноги. Алек не был уверен, что доберется до ванны. Магнус лежал рядом на боку, смотрел на Алекса, довольный сверх меры, и вертел в руках огненную записку, сложенную вчетверо. Алек не заметил, как она появилась в комнате. И не удивительно. Он бы и орду демонов, танцующих канкан у кровати, не заметил бы.

– Кто это? – спросил Алек, кивая на записку.

– Еще не читал, – легкомысленно пожал плечами Магнус. Отбросив записку в сторону, он нагнулся к Алеку и поцеловал его в губы неожиданно нежным, мягким поцелуем. От этого поцелуя у Алека защемило в груди. – Иди в душ, Александр, а я пока разберусь с делами.

Облизав губы, Алек посмотрел на Магнуса сквозь упавшую на глаза челку.

– А ты не мог бы… – он замысловато пошевелил пальцами, словно колдуя.

– Очистить тебя с помощью магии? Нет, пирожочек, иначе ты совсем обленишься и потеряешь свою прекрасную форму. 

– Ты просто хочешь прочитать записку в одиночестве, – надулся Алек, вставая.

– И это тоже, – не стал отрицать Магнус. Встречались они или нет, свои магические дела он держал подальше от Алека.

Алек пожал плечами, не желая спорить. Между ними сейчас все было слишком хорошо, чтобы портить отношения из-за пустяка. Поэтому он ушел в душ, надеясь, что Магнус решит свои дела быстро. Однако когда Алек вышел из ванной комнаты, то застал Магнуса полностью одетым. Не при параде, как если бы они собирались куда-нибудь идти вечером, а в удивительно сдержанном прикиде.  
Алеку хватило одного взгляда на Магнуса, чтобы все понять.

– Мы возвращаемся.

– Да, хороший мой, – подтвердил Магнус. – Твоя мать прислала записку. У них там что-то случилось, требуется моя помощь.

Как бы Алек не хотел скрыть свои чувства, видимо, у него не получилось. Понимающе улыбнувшись, Магнус подошел к нему и погладил по груди затянутой в белую перчатку ладонью.

– Рано или поздно нам бы все равно пришлось вернуться. 

– Предпочел бы поздно, – скривился Алек. Магнус снова улыбнулся и поцеловал его в губы, почти невесомо. Алеку этого было мало. Положив ладонь Магнусу на затылок, Алек перехватил инициативу и углубил поцелуй.

Сколько они так стояли, Алек не знал, казалось – совсем немного, но в какой-то момент Магнус чуть оттолкнул Алека от себя и сам отступил на шаг.

– Я уже отправил огненную записку стражам ближайшего портала. Если мы не отправимся к ним сейчас, то…

Магнус не договорил, но Алек его прекрасно понял. Уезжать не хотелось так отчаянно, что лучше было сделать это сразу, не томить себя. 

– Хорошо. Я только оденусь.

– Я уже приготовил тебе костюм. На кровати.

Алек кивнул и отправился переодеваться. Однако у самого порога спальни Магнус его окликнул, и Алек обернулся.

– Мы просто возвращаемся домой. Ничего не изменится.

Алек ободряюще улыбнулся и скрылся в спальне. Он надеялся, что Магнус прав.


End file.
